The Children of Minecraftia
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Many years after Minecraftia came to be, Notch, Steve and Herobrine have all settled down and are now raising their own teenage children. But when their bitter, age-old rivalry threatens to kill them, will young love be able to save the day? Rated K for some mild violence.
1. Morning Has Broken

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Notch, Steve or Herobrine. I do own their wives and children, though (that sounded a little creepy... O_O). **

oOo

_The maker, the player and the destroyer all gray. The trio will still duel to their dying day, unless young love can make them change their way... _

oOo

**Notch's POV: **

I yawn and stretch as I feel the warmth of the Aether sun's rays. I open my eyes and look to the other side of my bed. My beautiful wife Naomi is still asleep.

I get out of bed and walk to my bedroom's private bathroom in my Aether palace. Once I arrive, I prepare to freshen up for the day.

**Steve's POV:**

The sun slowly creeps up and shines through my bedroom window. Feeling the warmth on my face, I open my eyes, but immediately squint from the brightness.

I roll over and see my lovely wife Stella. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

Now that I've woken up, I go downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast.

**Herobrine's POV:**

I hear my alarm clock go off on my bedside table. Sleepily, I raise a hand and press the 'snooze' button. Moments later, it rings annoyingly again.

I swipe at it, making it hit the floor and turn itself off. "Infernal contraption..." I mutter as I get up out of bed.

I'm careful not to wake my wife, Brenda. I may be the great Herobrine, but that woman melted my heart.

I look out of the window. Same view, as usual. Lava, netherrack, soul sand, and plenty of putrid mobs. A life in the Nether is wonderful, isn't it?

I exit the bedroom and walk towards my daughter's room.

**Nate's POV:**

The Aether sun shines brightly into my bedroom. I get out of bed, realising it's now morning.

As I stand up, I stretch and shake myself awake. I head to my bathroom to have a shower.

**Stephanie's POV: **

The sun shines into my bedroom. With a yawn, I get up out of bed. I walk over to the other side of the room.

Standing over the other bed, I start trying to wake my twin brother. "Stan, it's morning." I whisper. He mumbles, still asleep, "Go away, Steph."

I start to shake him gently. "Stanley..." I whisper again in a singsong voice. He only rolls over.

I roll my eyes. Stan's always such a sleepy-head. I poke him, whispering, "Stan!" This time, he doesn't do anything.

That's it. I shout quietly at him, "STAN!"

"AAH!" he yells. He bolts upright, waves his arms around and falls onto the floor. He moans slightly, rubbing his head.

I fall to the floor, too. That sight was too funny!

He looks at me. "Why'd ya have to do that, sis?"

Still laughing, I reply, "It's morning, bro! That means it's time to get up, or have you forgotten?"

He rolls his eyes at me. Then, he says, "Shut up, stupid, you might wake Mom and Dad!"

I continue to laugh. "That's it!" he cries, before tackling me. We roll around and wrestle on the floor for a bit, until we hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

We both sit upright, eyes wide in alarm. "Look what you did, Steph!" Stan whispers to me. "You started it all!" I whisper back.

We both dash to the bathroom to brush our teeth and hair.

**Brynne's POV: **

My alarm goes off beside me. I sit up and turn it off. I stretch and rub my eyes.

I smile to myself. "It's a brand new day." I whisper.

I walk over to my vanity and start to brush my brown hair. I want to wear it in a ponytail today.

I hear my door creak open, and a familiar voice says quietly, "Good morning, Brynne. I see you're awake already."

I turn around and see Herobrine standing outside my door.

"Good morning, Daddy!" I say cheerfully.

He smiles at me. I smile back. "I'm going to wake up your mother. I will see you downstairs." He says.

"Ok! See you later!" I call as he closes my door.

**Notch: **

I head downstairs. I summon a servant to prepare breakfast. Moments later, a meal fit for the gods is set out upon the polished gold table.

I hear soft footsteps descend the stairs. Turning my head, I see my wife Naomi gracefully gliding down, dressed beautifully in her usual brown shirt and black skirt. With a smile, I say, "Good morning, my love."

Returning my smile, she says, "Good morning, Notch, my darling."

She takes a seat beside me as we wait for our son.

**Steve: **

In the kitchen, I fire up the furnace and place four pork chops inside. While those are cooking, I quietly sneak out back to the animal pens and milk the cows.

I now have a pleasant breakfast of pork chops and milk for my family.

As I take the pork chops out of the furnace, I call out, "Honey! Kids! Breakfast is ready!"

**Herobrine: **

I quietly walk back to my own bedroom. I think about my daughter as I walk. She's always so sweet and cheerful...

I open the door to the bedroom and take a seat on the bed. "Brenda..." I whisper.

She rolls over and opens her light blue eyes. "Hello, Herobrine." she says, yawning.

"Are you coming to breakfast, my sweet?" I croon.

"Of course." She replies with a smile.

I smile back, my white eyes glowing with love. I get up, saying, "I will see you downstairs, then."

**Nate: **

I finish getting dressed and take one last look at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing an outfit just like my dad's, making me look just like him. The only difference is I don't have a beard and I have my mother's brown eyes.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I see both my parents already at the table, waiting for me.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to join us, Nathaniel." My father says, smiling.

I smile back and say, "Good morning to you, too, Dad!"

I sit down in front of my parents and begin to eat. "So, what's on the agenda today, Dad?" I ask.

"I was thinking of some training today, son. Then, we could take a trip to the Overworld." He replies.

"Cool!" I say excitedly. I love going to the Overworld.

My mother says, "Make sure you get him back before lunch, Notch!"

"Of course, Naomi!" he replies quickly. "In that case, we'll train first, then we'll go to the Overworld after lunch, ok, Nathaniel?"

"Ok, Dad." I sigh inwardly; it annoys me when he calls me by my full name. At least Mom doesn't do it.

We finish eating breakfast and get up. Dad and I start walking outside. Training arena, here I come.

**Stephanie: **

My brother and I jog downstairs. We don't wanna be late for breakfast.

I'm in my usual cyan shirt and blue shorts, with my hair in a ponytail. Stan's wearing his usual, too; the same outfit as Dad wears. At least he has Mom's green eyes and her orange hair to tell him and Dad apart.

"Good morning, Dad!" we both chorus in unison. He chuckles to himself, saying, "Good morning, kids! Mom still upstairs?"

We both nod. At that, he walks over to the stairs and shouts up them, "Stella! Are you coming down?"

I hear Mom shout back, "Almost ready, Steve!"

A few minutes later, Mom comes downstairs. She's wearing her usual cyan shirt and long, blue skirt, with her hair out.

"Morning, Mom!" I call to her. She smiles and says, "Good morning, Stephanie!"

We sit down at the table and Dad serves us breakfast. It's pork chops and milk today. Yesterday, it was bread. Dad's a pretty good cook, I admit, but Mom doesn't let him cook dinner for some reason...

"So, what are we doing today, Dad?" Stan asks.

"Well, first up is your lessons," he replies. Stan and I both groan at that. Our lessons are boring; nothing but learn how to farm, how to craft, how to smelt, etc.

"And then, maybe some battle training." Dad finishes. Stan literally pumps his fist into the air. I chuckle at that, but I feel the same way. We both love battle training, even I do! I guess that makes me a tomboy...

We finish breakfast and we all stand up. Mom goes to wash the dishes while Stan and I follow Dad outside. "To start your lessons today, I was thinking of showing you some animal farming..."

**Brynne: **

I take one last look at myself in the mirror.

My hair is in a ponytail, which I think brings out my white eyes. I'm wearing my usual; a cyan shirt and a short, blue skirt, with some three-quarter black and red leggings underneath.

I walk over to the staircase and see my mother coming towards me. "Good morning, Brynne!" she says to me, smiling.

"Good morning, Mommy!" I chirp. We walk down the stairs together and enter the dining room.

Daddy's already waiting for us, breakfast already on the table. "Good morning, my dears." He calls as we walk over and take our seats.

We eat in almost silence, only hearing the noises of mobs outside. I decide to break the silence by asking, "So, what are we doing today, Daddy?"

He thinks for a second, then replies, "Today, we'll be doing some training and after lunch, we'll be visiting the Overworld."

I grin widely. I love visiting the Overworld! It's so colourful and full of weird things, like sheep!

After breakfast, Daddy stands up. "Let's go, Brynne. We don't want to waste your training time, do we?"

I stand up too. "Of course not, Daddy! See you later, Mommy!"

Daddy and I walk towards the front door. I wonder how eventful today's training session will be!

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! New chapters coming soon! As always, reviews and questions are encouraged, but flames are not. If you liked this, don't forget to check out my other stories! **


	2. A Surprise Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Notch, Steve or Herobrine, just everyone else. **

oOo

_The maker, the player and the destroyer all gray. The trio will still duel to their dying day, unless young love can make them change their way..._

oOo

**Nate:** Dad and I have walked to the training arena. Yes, we have a training arena here in the Aether.

We walk in and Dad sets up for my training. Just the usual; training exercises for my lightning powers and my healing powers.

Dad summons a sheep about 15 blocks in front of me. "Now, Nathaniel, just throw a lightning bolt at the sheep."

I take a step back and move into a throwing stance. I hold my right hand back and feel the tingling sensation as the bolt of lightning forms in my hand. With a great hurl, I toss the bolt at the sheep.

It whizzes towards the animal with amazing speed and electrocutes it on contact. It disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well done, Nathaniel!" my dad calls. "Now, let's try a healing exercise."

Dad summons a servant and a dispenser. He presses a button on it and it fires an arrow at the newly-summoned servant. It hits him in the leg and he falls down.

I run over to him and kneel beside him. I gently pull the arrow out of his leg, as he whimpers in pain. I put my hand against his wound and it glows brightly. When I pull my hand away, the wound is completely gone.

"Excellent job, Nathaniel," my dad praises. "Let's try it in a different area."

**Brynne:** Daddy and I walk outside of our nether brick castle. We stop nearby a lava lake. There are some ghasts overhead.

"Ok, Brynne, let's begin," Daddy says. "Create a platform beneath you and fly up to the ghast."

I hold my palms out to the floor beneath me and watch as a transparent purple mat forms beneath my feet. I use it to move myself through the air until I'm in front of the ghast.

"Good work, Brynne. You can come back down." Daddy calls up to me.

I lower myself back to the ground. "Now, throw some fireballs at that ghast over there."

I cup my hand and feel the heat of the forming fireball. I draw my hand back and fling the fireball at the ghast. It screeches in pain. It turns around and spits another fireball back at me.

Form a force field around yourself!" Daddy shouts.

Quickly, I push my arms out to the side, palms facing outwards. A transparent purple bubble forms around me, rippling as the fireball hits.

I bring down the bubble and throw another fireball at the ghast, knocking it out of the sky to its death.

"Great work!" Daddy praises. "Now, try forming a platform with one hand and throw fireballs at that second ghast with the other."

I use my left hand to create the platform and fly up to the ghast. I use my right hand to form a fireball and toss it at the flying mob.

It screeches and tosses a fireball back at me. I motion my hand and swiftly dodge the projectile. I smile to myself over my achievement. I quickly hurl another fireball at the ghast and finish it.

I come back down and walk over to Daddy. "Fantastic, Brynne! Let's see what you can do to the other mobs."

**Steph:** Our lessons have been really boring. First, Dad showed us some animal farming; I bred a pig while Stan bred a sheep. Then, Dad taught us how to tame horses; I tamed a white one while Stan tamed a brown one.

At least we're onto our last lesson: Cooking.

Dad thought it was a good idea to get us to cook lunch for our lesson.

"Catch!" Dad calls. We turn around and Dad throws us two potatoes and a piece of coal each. I grab them easily, but Stan fumbles slightly. I chuckle quietly at him.

We walk over to the furnaces and fire up each of them, before putting the potatoes inside. A few minutes later, we have four baked potatoes ready for lunch.

oOo

Now that we've finished lunch, we head back outside for our battle training. We walk into the side yard and Dad gives us some sticks as practise weapons. He takes one himself and we begin our training.

**Nate:** Dad and I are walking through the Overworld. It's nice here, just listening to cows mooing and the breeze rustling in the trees. I see a house up ahead and smile to myself. I might just make some new friends today.

**Brynne:** Daddy and I are walking through the Overworld. I love it here!

A breeze blows past me, making me shiver a little. I see a rose growing nearby. "How pretty!" I walk over, pick it and put it in my hair. Daddy smiles and we keep walking.

I see a sheep a few blocks away. I gasp excitedly and run over to it. "Hello, there!" I whisper as I stroke its head. It makes an adorable 'baa' sound as it nuzzles my hand. I see Daddy stop walking, chuckling slightly. "Come on, Brynne!"

"Coming, Daddy! Bye, little sheep!" I run back over to Daddy and we keep walking.

I see a house up ahead. I'm getting a little excited, because I might meet some new people today!

**Steve:** My kids are doing well in their battle training. They're using everything I've taught them well.

I hear some footsteps nearby. It's probably just a wild animal. I hear a slight gasp before hearing a familiar voice. "Steve." No, it can't be...

I turn around and see both Notch and Herobrine in the street outside my house.

I scowl. "Stay here, kids." I tell Steph and Stan firmly, before opening the gate and walking into the street.

"Notch. Herobrine." I say in a serious tone.

"You didn't tell us you had kids, Steve." Herobrine says.

"I could say the same to both of you." I reply.

**Steph:** I lean on the fence with my arms crossed. Stan and I are just watching the dispute. They're just... talking.

Dad's told us about these people. The bearded one must be Notch. The one that looks like Dad but with white eyes must be Herobrine.

I look around in boredom and notice two other people. One's a boy who looks like Notch and the other's a girl with white eyes. If I had to guess, I'd say the girl's 16 like Stan and I and the boy's 17.

Stan's staring at the girl as if she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I roll my eyes. Although, I gotta admit, the boy's kinda cute.

They walk over to us. "Hi!" says the girl. "Hey." I say back. "What's up?" says the boy. Stan replies, "Nothing much. Just watching our dads talk, I guess."

I straighten up before saying, "We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Stephanie and that's Stanley, but you can call us Steph and Stan."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Brynne!" the girl says cheerfully.

"I'm Nathaniel, but please call me Nate." The boy says.

"Cool. Nice to meet you all." I say.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" asks Nate. "Nope." Stan replies.

"I haven't seen you people around here before." I say.

"My Dad was taking me to the Overworld today," Nate says. "I'm actually from the Aether."

"My Daddy and I were visiting, too! I'm from the Nether, though." Brynne adds.

"Cool!" Stan and I say in unison.

"You guys seem nice! Wanna be friends?" Brynne asks.

"That's not a bad idea! Sure!" I say. Stan and Nate agree as well.

"Since we live in different realms, we're gonna have difficulties keeping in touch." Nate says.

"I have an idea! Do you guys have computers?" asks Brynne.

"Yeah, Stan and I share a laptop." I reply. "I have a laptop, too." adds Nate.

"So do I! We can message each other!" Brynne says excitedly.

"That's brilliant!" Nate says. "Great idea! I'll be right back!" Stan says quickly. A few seconds later, he comes back with some paper and a feather pen.

"We can trade email addresses!" he says excitedly. We each take turns writing our addresses on the papers, before we hand them out to each other.

Just after we've traded our email addresses, our dads stop talking. Herobrine turns around and calls, "Come on, Brynne!"

"Aw! Bye, guys! It was nice meeting you all!" she says quickly before running over to her dad.

Then, Notch turns around and calls, "Nathaniel! We're leaving!"

Nate groans and says, "I have to go, too. Goodbye!"

After Notch, Herobrine, Nate and Brynne leave, Dad walks back through the gate. "That was interesting." I say.

Dad picks up our sticks from before, saying, 'Battle training's over. Off you go."

"Ok, Dad." I say. Stan and I start walking towards the side door. Before I go inside, I look back at Dad. I don't know why, but he's... scowling.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter in 'The Children of Minecraftia'! Reviews are very much appreciated, and the first reviewer gets a lollipop! O- If you like this, don't forget to read my other stories! Got a question you'd like to ask the characters? Leave a review on 'Ask Tella Swift and Friends'! Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon, readers! TCLK out! **


End file.
